Fluff
by Faking.This.Smile
Summary: My sister wrote this, i came across it when i was bored, I made it into a GaaraSakura! hope you like it! ME NONO OWN NARUTO sadly


It was raining. Little droplets of water bounced off her head, falling from the tree's leaves above them She looked up at the gray skies and looked back at him.

_Those green eyes_, she thought. _They're so mysterious and sharp, yet so soft and caring._

There was something about him. He was a bad boy. She knew it. All of her friends had continuously argued with her about dating him. She knew all their reasons. But yet, there was still something about him that made him right. Maybe it was the way he kept her guessing. There wasn't a day that was boring or the same with him. She knew that they had their moments. She knew she got on his nerves sometimes. But he got on hers at times, too. She knew he had an anger problem. But at the same time, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Never would he raise his hand at her to strike. Never would he even threaten it.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ever-so gently kissed her forehead. She loved being in his arms. She felt safe. He was the protective type. He didn't hold onto her loosely, but tight. The way he held her told her that she was his and that he didn't want to leave her.

She wondered why they were in the rain. She knew he didn't like getting partially wet. She knew he didn't like rain. But she just pushed the thought aside and breathed in a sigh. She put her head against his chest; listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

She closed her eyes and just listened. She loved listening to his heartbeat. It calmed her. Just as she started to drift away, he slowly pushed her away from him to where he could look in her eyes but rest his lips on her forehead at the same time.

He started to get tense. It was almost as if he was nervous. He shifted his feet and avoided long periods of eye contact with her. She secretly wished that he was going to tell her something. She had been longing for him to say those three words for the longest time.

She knew deep down in her heart that he did love her. It was obvious in the way he looked at her. Even though she had this knowledge, she still longed for him to tell her. She once again leaned into him; resting her forehead on his shoulder. She waited on him with anticipating patience. She didn't want to rush him, so she simply tightened her grip around him as if to tell him to go on.

She felt him tenderly brush her hair away from her face. He kept his hand softly resting on her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I need to tell you something."

She pulled away and looked in his eyes, searching; trying to figure out what he was going to say. He looked away from her, searching for the right words to say.

"Remember when you asked me if I loved you? And then I told you that you're not supposed to ask that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, I remember. What of it?"

"Remember what else I told you?"

"You told me, 'They will tell you when they're ready. Saying something like that isn't easy. They will tell you when they have enough courage to. But just because they don't say it, doesn't meant that they don't.'"

"Mhm." He kissed her forehead. He looked away once again; searching, trying to get up the courage.

"I'm going away in a week, baby."

She let out a sad, heavy sigh and pulled away from him. She looked out into the damp forest, trying not to let the tears come.

_Why did he have to bring that up?_ She thought, _I was doing fine until he said something._

He gently pulled her gaze to him with his hand.

"Don't cry. I know you don't like it. But I want to go."  
"I know you want to go. I know in my heart that you will come home safely to me. I know that nothing will happen to you. I just don't want to be away from you for so long."

She blankly stared off. The tears she had desperately been trying to let come, finally fell across her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Being away from him for six months will be hard for her. He averted her gaze to him.

"I couldn't leave next week without telling you this."

He paused. She gently tightened her grip around him to urge him on.

"I love you, babe."

She looked down at the ground, blushed, and smiled.

"I know that I don't show how much I care about you. I've told you why so many times. You're my… you are… you're… I love you."

She knew he couldn't say what he was trying to say. She knew how he felt about him. He didn't have to tell her. That was good for him because it was hard for him to tell her how he felt.

She bit her lip like she most often did when she was nervous. She looked longingly into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you, too, sweetie."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

My sister wrote this story! isnt it good!

R& R

right now i am working on my own story, so please bear with me!


End file.
